prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Rockwell
James Reynolds is an American professional wrestler working under the ring name of Jimmy Rockwell. Reynolds is perhaps best known on the independent circuit where he has done extensive work for promotions including Metro Pro Wrestling and 3XW Wrestling. Career 3XWrestling (2006-2014) Rockwell debuted on September 2, 2006 at 3XW Rampage, in a 20-Man Battle Royal won by Juan Fourneau. Rockwell later teamed with Ricky Kwong in a losing tag match against the team of Casanova & Devin Carter at 3XW Ego. On January 27, 2007 at 3XW A New Beginning, Rockwell teamed with Dan Lawrence & Ricky Kwong to defeat Casanova, Ryan Slade & Zach Thompson. Rockwell later teamed with Casanova & Ricky Kwong in a winning tag match agains the team of Aaron Masterson, Ryan Slade & Zach Thompson at 3XW Gold Rush. On March 31 at 3XW The Ash Has Risen, Rockwell and his steady tag team partner Ricky Kwong were handed their first defeat by Tag Team Champions The North Star Express (Darin Corbin & Ryan Cruz) in a match for the 3XW Tag Team titles. On April 7 at 3XW Chaos Rockwell teamed with Kraig Keesaman in a loss in tag team action against The Welfare Check Connection (Aaron Masterson & Zach Thompson). At 3XW X-Factor on May 19, Mark Sterling bested Rockwell in singles competition. On June 22, Rockwell received a title match at 3XW This Ones For The Kids to face Matty Fitness for the 3XW Pure Wrestling Championship. Rockwell won the match by disqualification however he did not capture the title. On July 21 at 3XW ReGenesis, Rockwell avenged his prior tag team defeat by The Welfare Check Connection (Aaron Masterson & Zach Thompson) in tag team action, this time Rockwell teaming Ricky Kwong. On July 21 at 3XW ReGenesis, Rockwell avenged his prior tag team defeat by The Welfare Check Connection (Aaron Masterson & Zach Thompson) in tag team action, this time Rockwell teaming Ricky Kwong. During 3XW Beatdown on September 15, Rockwell teamed with Derek Stone & Ricky Kwong in a winning tag match against the team of Arya Daivari, Dustin Heritage & Knight Wagner. Nearing the end of October 2007 at 3XW Halloween Horror II, Rockwell teamed with Brady A. Dezire & Ricky Kwong in a losing tag match against Ryan Slade & The Welfare Check Connection (Aaron Masterson & Zach Thompson). On November 9 at 3XW Cornucopia Of Carnage, Rockwell teamed in a losing title match to champions The North Star Express (Darin Corbin & Ryan Cruz), for the 3XW Tag Team titles. On November 11 at 3XW Thanksgiving Throwdown, Rockwell challenged for the 3XW Cruiserweight Championship after winning a 20-man battle royal. He went on to unsuccessfully wrestle the Cruiserweight Champion Casonova. NWA (2007) At NWA No Limits Wrestling 3rd Anniversary Show, Jimmy Rockwell & Ricky Kwong teamed in a losing tag match against Brett Gakiya & Nick Brubaker. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Rockstar Rollup'' :*''Rock On Bomb'' (Senton) :*''Sit Out Gordbuster'' *'Nicknames' :*''"Rockstar"'' *'Teams and stables' :*Electric Centaurs with Mike Sydal :*''Heroes For Hire'' with Zach Thompson Championships and accomplishments *'3XW Wrestling' :*3XW Cruiserweight Championship (2-times) :*3XW Pure Wrestling Championship (3-times) :*3XW 2009 King of Des Moines :*'3XW Year End Awards' :**''2010 3XW Wrestler of the Year'' *'Main Event Championship Wrestling' :*MECW Independent Championship :*MECW Tag Team Championship External links *Jimmy Rockwell's Profile on CAGEMATCH.net *Jimmy Rockwell's Facebook Fan Page *Jimmy Rockwell's Facebook Page *Jimmy Rockwell's 3XW Wrestling Profile Category:2006 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Nevada wrestlers Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NEXT alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Blitz current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Phoenix alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 USA alumni Category:Windy City Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers